Suturing the wound
by PinkyHeaven06
Summary: Hay heridas que pueden cubrirse con gasas y vendajes, pero también existen aquellas que ni siquiera una sutura puede tratar. ¿Cuál es el tratamiento para quien ha dejado su alma en la oscuridad? 「SasuHina - AU」
1. Capítulo 1 – Income –

Suturing the wound

「Capítulo 1」

–Income –

– Mi vida no tiene sentido sin ti, ¿acaso no lo entiendes? – Desde el otro lado del auricular hablaba una mujer, su voz se escuchaba entrecortada pero segura de sus palabras.

– … – El receptor sólo escuchaba, sin embargo no prestaba atención a la voz femenina.

– ¿Me estás escuchando si quiera, Sasuke? Yo te amo… Te amo como no tienes una idea, ¿por qué me haces esto? ¿Podemos vernos de nuevo? ¿Podrías darme otra oportunidad? Por favor, Sasuke… ¡Di algo!

– Ayer te lo dije, ¿no? Me harté de estar contigo, eres ruidosa y no quiero tener nada más contigo, Karin. No quiero que me busques más.

– ¿No te importo ni siquiera un poco? Bien, entonces, si me suicido no te sentirás culpable, ¿verdad? No te preocupes en bloquear mi número, ni nada por el estilo, esta noche dejaré de existir – Sin darle más tiempo, la mujer colgó.

El joven, de tez nívea en contraste con sus ojos oscuros de mirada profunda y cabellera negra, sólo veía la pantalla de su móvil. Sabía que aquella mujer siempre exageraba en sus palabras, esa era una de las razones por las que había terminado su relación, pero también sabía que podía llegar a los extremos por él.

El resto de la tarde despejó su mente haciendo otras cosas; lavó su motocicleta después de haberla arreglado, cambió la arena de su gato y llenó el platillo del mismo con alimento procesado, preparó suficiente curry y guardó una porción en el refrigerador para la hora de cenar. Al final del día decidió tomar una ducha y relajarse pero, a fin de cuentas, no podía dejar de pensar en aquellas palabras.

Si bien, el Uchiha era un hombre que se le conocía por ser estoico, nunca mostraba interés en ninguna persona, ni siquiera hacia sus parejas y, mucho menos, en las demás chicas que gustaban de él. Pero, aunque los dramas de Karin le molestaban de sobremanera, no podía ignorar aquella amenaza. No podía tocar temas relacionados a la muerte sin que sus nervios no se alteraran.

Después de vestirse tomó sus llaves, salió de su departamento y se dirigió al estacionamiento. Se colocó su casco y emprendió su viaje para asegurarse que, como siempre, aquella mujer con la que había terminado una fastidiosa relación, sólo soltaba sus palabras sin pensar en las consecuencias.

El tráfico de aquella noche parecía jugar en su contra por lo que se atrevía a moverse entre los autos que, por momentos, detenían su andar. El Uchiha siempre tuvo buenos reflejos desde el primer momento en que montó su motocicleta, varias veces se anticipó a los accidentes que hubiese ocasionado una mala maniobra. Sin embargo, la prisa a llegar a su destino y sus nervios alterados afectaron su habilidad, haciéndolo calcular mal el tiempo del semáforo.

– Hoy está muy tranquilo el hospital, ¿no crees? – Mientras revisaba algunos expedientes, la doctora en turno, -una joven de cabello corto y rosado, sostenido con una coleta-, platicaba con la enfermera que siempre la apoyaba, -menor que ella, y sus ojos color perla, junto con su piel, contrastaba su cabellera larga y oscura, la cual recogía en un chongo-. La menor sólo asentía al momento de anotar las observaciones de los mismos pacientes.

Cada una se desempeñaba de manera eficaz, siendo las mejores en su respectiva profesión y conocidas, a su vez, como el mejor equipo de trabajo en el nosocomio. Pero, a pesar de que muchas personas le trataran de convencer a subir de rango e igualar a su compañera, la morena no cedía ante ellos, pues le gustaba ayudar a sus pacientes más allá de las intervenciones tras los incidentes.

– ¡Ah, acabo de recordar algo! ¿Te acuerdas de Uzumaki Naruto? Nuestro compañero de clases en la escuela elemental – La morena, tras escuchar aquél nombre, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, sin embargo no dejó que sus facciones la delataran y asintió con sutileza, dirigiendo la mirada hacia su compañera –. Bueno, resulta que hace poco Ino lo vio por las calles de Nagoya, hablaron y todo. Total, ¡él le dijo que aún seguía gustando de mí! ¿Puedes creerlo? Y, claro, como a Ino le gusta molestarme le dio mi número y ahora no deja de mandarme mensajes – la peli-rosa hizo una pausa para suspirar y recargar su rostro en ambas manos, bajando la mirada hacia los expedientes, sin prestarles mucha atención –. Aunque… He de admitir que ahora se ve más alto y un poco más maduro… ¡Y digo sólo un poco, pues a veces saca cada tema que dudo que su viaje al extranjero le haya servido! – Sin notarlo, la peli-rosa había mostrado un sonrojo por sus palabras.

– Seguro que sí – con todas sus fuerzas, la oji-perla le regalaba una sonrisa a su adversa, pero el timbre de su voz comenzaba a delatarla – ¿Hace cuánto que regresó del extranjero?

– Hm… Según él, hace medio año volvió a Japón. Hinata, ¿te sigue gustando? – Aunque intentara ocultarlo por más tiempo, la nombrada hizo un gesto que respondió al cuestionamiento de la mayor –. Yo… Lo siento, Hina, hablé de más…

– ¡No, no! No tienes por qué preocuparte, Sakura. Me sorprendió saber de él, sólo eso.

Antes de que su adversa se disculpara nuevamente, una voz femenina en el altavoz pedía su presencia en la sala de urgencias. Ambas sabían que su prioridad eran los pacientes, por lo que, sin más rodeos, se levantaron de sus asientos y caminaron a paso acelerado hacia su destino.


	2. Capítulo 2 – Unconscious –

「Capítulo 2」

– Unconscious –

 **{ Pov }**

– _Despierta, Sasuke…_

Un susurro. Intenté abrir los ojos tras escuchar aquella tenue voz susurrar mi nombre, pero no me fue posible. A mí alrededor se extendía un escenario grisáceo y una pequeña silueta se situaba a mi lado izquierdo. Mis párpados pesaban, mi cuerpo se sentía ligero. ¿Dónde estaba? No podía recordar nada, mi mente estaba en blanco.

– _Ya has dormido bastante…_

Otra vez esa voz pero, aunque la escuche con más claridad, no puedo distinguir quién es. Empiezo a sentir como mi cuerpo va recuperando su peso. Más ruidos comienzan a presentarse; a lo lejos escucho un sonido que me es difícil de describir, pero por alguna extraña razón siento que lo conozco, y lo odio, al igual que a ese olor que recorre mis fosas nasales, es desagradable.

– _No te rindas, Sasuke. Aún tienes mucho por lo cual vivir…_

Esa frase… Ahora lo recuerdo todo. Aquél día, aquél accidente. Comienzo a sentir dolor alrededor de mi cuerpo. Mi corazón comienza a acelerarse. ¿Es acaso que todo ha sido un mal sueño? Su rostro viene a mi mente; Sonriendo a pesar del dolor que le provocaba el esforzarse y dedicarme esas palabras, el tratar de alcanzar mi mano mientras su herida se hacía cada vez más profunda. Por favor, dime que todo esto es sólo una pesadilla…

– Por favor, no… ¡No!

 **{ Pov end }**

Mientras esperaba el regreso de su compañera, la morena sostuvo con firmeza la mano del chico en la camilla. Revisó de reojo el monitor que anunciaba alteraciones en la frecuencia cardiaca. Sintió como su paciente correspondía al agarre mientras pronunciaba con debilidad sus palabras. Instantes después, el joven abría sus ojos de par en par, sorprendiendo a la oji-perla.

– Por fin despertaste – Confundido, el chico observó a la enfermera frente suyo. Aquella chica le regalaba una sonrisa amplia, la cual mostraba preocupación por su estado, pero a su vez, le trasmitía la tranquilidad que en ese momento necesitaba. Y, como si de repente se le ocurriera, soltó la mano de la morena para subirla hacia su cuello, tentando el collarín, tratando de analizar su nuevo entorno – Mi nombre es Hyuuga Hinata, y seré la enfermera que cuide de ti en este turno, ¿te duele el cuello o sientes alguna otra molestia? – Hizo una pausa para esperar la respuesta de su paciente, pero éste sólo recorría la habitación con la mirada –. Estás en el hospital de Tokio, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó?

– No del todo.

– Tu nombre completo, edad y lugar donde resides, ¿lo recuerdas?

– Uchiha Sasuke, 27 años, actualmente vivo en Shinjuku – Dirigió su mirada hacia la joven, topándose con los ojos color perla que en seguida llamaron su atención. No obstante, la morena desvió la mirada hacia el expediente en mano.

– Me alegra que recuerdes lo principal – El Uchiha no le prestó atención a la sonrisa que seguía dibujada en el rostro de la chica, intentaba aclarar sus ideas –. En unos momentos vendrá la doctora a cargo y te explicará lo acontecido. Con tu permiso, voy a revisarte – dejó el expediente en la mesa de cama y bajó el barandal izquierdo para facilitar su tarea, colocó el baumanómetro digital en la muñeca del chico, mientras revisaba que la férula en su pie siguiera en óptimas condiciones.

Los tonos cálidos en la habitación no le eran suficientes al Uchiha para sentirse aliviado; las ligeras cortinas, que se mecían con el viento que entraba por una pequeña abertura de la ventana, le provocaban cierta ansiedad. Cuando suspiraba, llenaba sus pulmones de aquél olor a desinfectante que tanto odiaba, mientras que la alarma del monitor comenzaba a provocarle jaqueca. Pero no sólo eran las cosas que lo rodeaban, sino también los pensamientos que lo atormentaban. Al cerrar los ojos volvía a sí la imagen de aquella mujer que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte sólo por dedicarle esas últimas palabras; Sentía nuevamente el humo intoxicando sus pulmones, la sangre recorriendo su brazo izquierdo, el dolor de cabeza, las sirenas de las ambulancias retumbando en sus tímpanos y, al despertar, sentir ese vació latente como la primera vez que se vio sólo en aquél cuarto de hospital.

– Disculpa la demora, Hinata, un paciente cayó en paro y teníamos que intervenir inmediatamente – La peli-rosa cerraba la puerta detrás suyo y, a paso lento, se dirigía a la cama del joven, éste no prestaba atención alguna a la charla que mantenían sobre él las dos mujeres presentes, sólo quería irse pronto de aquél lugar –. Entonces no recuerdas por qué estás aquí, ¿ah? – Con una lámpara de mano se acercó hacia su adverso para revisar las pupilas y, al encontrarse con su mirada, la peli-rosa no contuvo un sonrojo. Aclaró su voz y prosiguió –. Bueno, me pesa comunicarte que estuviste inconsciente durante dos días y, en el trascurso de ellos, ningún familiar o amigo ha preguntado por ti. Dime, ¿recuerdas el número de alg...?

– Vivo solo

– Uhm… Bueno, pero tu familia debe estar preocupado por ti.

– Mis padres murieron hace 20 años. No hay nadie a quién llamar.

La voz indiferente y cortante del joven frenó el cuestionario de la peli-rosa. Ella sabía que era importante el recaudar información de un paciente que llegaba en ciertas condiciones, pero al haber escuchado las palabras del joven en camilla, sintió que habían sido suficientes preguntas por el momento y, sin más, abandonó la habitación. Pero, a pesar de entender la situación, la enfermera a su cargo permaneció a su lado unos instantes más, subió los barandales de la camilla y recargó ambas manos en ellos.

– Odias los hospitales, ¿cierto? – El joven seguía con la mirada fija en el techo, aun así, ella continúo mientras caminaba hacia la salida –. No te preocupes, pues yo ayudaré a que tu recuperación sea pronta. A fin de cuentas, _aún tienes mucho por lo cual vivir –_ el eco de la puerta al cerrarse retumbó en la habitación, y el eco de las palabras de la morena permanecieron en la mente del azabache.


	3. Capítulo 3 – Recovery –

「Capítulo 3」

– Recovery –

Las hojas comenzaban a caer, meciéndose cuantas veces el viento se los permitiera y, al estar en piso firme, eran aplastadas por las personas que iban y venían entre las calles de Tokio. Las nubes escondían el sol tras sus grisáceas figuras, dejando que algunos rayos de luz escaparan entre ellas por algunos segundos. Todo eso era divisado por la oji-perla mientras bebía una taza de té en su descanso. Aquella tarde de otoño le parecía nostálgica.

Siempre fue una chica que se concentraba en todo lo que hacía, poniendo en ello, también, su mayor esfuerzo. Cuando decidió estudiar enfermería, el primero en oponerse fue su padre; ¿por qué conformarse con tan poco reconocimiento? Para él, era como quedarse en un escalón antes del último y no querer llegar a la cima. Pero, para ella, era más que estar en la cima o tener el reconocimiento de alguien. El sentimiento de poder ayudar a los demás, el comprender un poco el dolor ajeno en cualquier situación; Ser parte del proceso de recuperación del paciente por más lento que fuese el mismo. Elementos que, para su padre, no eran válidos. Pero, a pesar de todo, siguió adelante y en la actualidad era reconocida como la mejor enfermera del hospital principal de Tokio, lugar donde se encontraba degustando del té.

– ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro! – Reconoció al instante la voz femenina que la había sacado de su ensimismamiento. Correspondiendo al llamado, regaló una sonrisa a su adversa, quien se sentaba a un lado suyo, corriendo la silla para estar más cerca de ella –. Yo sé que no debería hacerte esta petición, pero no sé a quién más recurrir.

– Si se trata de un paciente, sabes que puedes dejarlos a mi cuidado cuando lo necesites.

– Hey, Hinata, no todo en la vida es el hospital, ¿sabes? – Hizo una pausa para respirar profundamente –. Yo sé que sales cansada del trabajo y sólo quieres llegar a tu casa a descansar, te entiendo a la perfección, pero debes darte un tiempo para conocer más personas, no sólo te quedes con los rostros de los pacientes que acuden al hospital – Alcanzó la mano ajena –. Naruto me pidió salir en una cita doble. Según él tiene un amigo que salió de la misma escuela que él y se vino a vivir a Japón – observó las facciones de la morena, sabía que no era correcto someterla al encuentro con el rubio, pero tenía la esperanza de que ella se diera una oportunidad para sí misma de conocer a alguien más.

Tras una larga plática, de aquellas que la morena siempre evitaba, aceptó acompañar a su amiga, tratando de demostrar que ya no albergaba ningún sentimiento por el rubio. Pero, mientras secaba su cabello, comenzó a recordar cada uno de ellos. Era consciente de que nunca tuvieron una plática como tal, que el rubio siempre prefirió estar al lado de la peli-rosa en cualquier proyecto escolar y que nunca se fijó en ella como algo más, sin embargo, cada que lo escuchaba defender su meta, el entusiasmo con el que siempre hablaba de la misma y la seguridad en sus palabras, llamó la atención de la oji-perla. Aquél chico era su ejemplo a seguir.

Camino hacia el lugar de encuentro, no podía dejar de pensar en el chico: ¿Cuánto habrá crecido? ¿Habrá alcanzado su meta? ¿Seguirá provocando un revuelo en su corazón? En la cabeza de la morena sólo aparecían esos cuestionamientos. A cada paso que daba, su nerviosismo aumentaba, la respiración comenzaba a ser irregular y sus manos perdían calor. Estuvo a punto de arrepentirse y dar la media vuelta, pero nunca le había fallado a su compañera y, esta vez, no iba a ser la excepción. Al estar frente a la entrada del restaurante, inhaló profundamente, llenando sus pulmones hasta donde su diafragma se lo permitiera, mantuvo el aire unos cuantos segundos y lo dejó ir en un lento exhalo, repitiendo la acción hasta que sintió una pizca de valor, entrando al local, buscando con la mirada a sus acompañantes.

Al instante encontró al rubio en la mesa de fondo, esquinada en el lado izquierdo del restaurante, sintiendo una opresión en su pecho al verlo tan sonriente al lado de su amiga peli-rosa. Apretó la correa de su bolsillo, reprimiendo sus sentimientos, forzándose a mostrar una sonrisa ya que, a fin de cuentas, ella sabía que él nunca correspondería a los mismos, pues la persona que estaba en su mente era Sakura.

– ¿Hinata? ¡Wow, cómo has cambiado! Justo Sakura me estaba hablando de ti – Al sentarse, la oji-perla le regaló una amplia sonrisa a sus acompañantes. Ya tendría tiempo de desahogarse más tarde –. ¿En serio eres enfermera?

– Así es. Me alegra verte de nuevo, después de mucho tiempo. ¿Y tú? ¿Ya eres un fotógrafo profesional?

– ¡Y no sólo eso! Conseguí mi especialidad en Fotografía documental. ¿No es genial? Ambos cumplimos nuestra meta – El corazón de la oji-perla se aceleró tras el comentario de su adverso, sin embargo, la emoción duró poco tras ver a sus dos compañeros entablar una plática que demostraba lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

– Por cierto, Naruto, ¿y tú amigo? Tenía entendido que esta reunión era para que él saliera más, ¿no? ¿A caso me mentiste?

– ¡Nunca podría mentirte, Sakura! De hecho, con tal de que viniera, no le dije que nos encontraríamos con ustedes. De haberle dicho se hubiera negado a la idea de la cita doble.

– Quizá tuvo asuntos más importantes qué atender, ¿por qué no aprovechan y salen ustedes dos? Una cita doble con sólo tres personas sería un poco incómodo, ¿no creen?

– Hinata, no pienso dejarte sola. En todo caso podríamos planearla para otra ocasión.

– ¡Ah, por fin llegó! ¡Tú, maldito! ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?

Al girarse ambas chicas, reconocieron instantáneamente el rostro de aquél chico, mientras que él sólo podía fijar su mirada en aquellos ojos perlados difíciles de olvidar.


	4. Capítulo 4 – Hospital discharge –

「Capítulo 4」

– Hospital discharge –

– Buenas tardes, Sasuke, ¡tengo buenas noticias!

Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa voz que lograba tranquilizar sus nervios dentro del nosocomio. Parecía estar llena de energía que, a su vez, emanaba una agradable sensación pero, claro, se trataba de algo que el azabache no podía expresar abiertamente. Sin embargo, no era la única razón por la cual mantenía su atención en ella. Las palabras que había pronunciado aquella vez, eran exactamente las que su madre le había dedicado momentos antes de fallecer. ¿Cómo es que ella las conocía? Probablemente se trataba de una coincidencia, pero la exactitud en ellas le intrigaba ya que, ese último aliento, es el único recuerdo que se presentaba de manera vívida en sus pensamientos.

Aquella tarde, mientras retiraba el catéter periférico, el roce de los delicados dedos de la morena quedó grabado en la mano del Uchiha. Durante su estancia en el nosocomio, las otras enfermeras siempre trataron de tomarle la mano sin motivo alguno, le coqueteaban o preparaban varias veces el medicamento por lo errores tras el nerviosismo de estar con él, pero la oji-perla era la única que actuaba de manera diferente, dejando en claro que, para ella, él sólo era un paciente más. A pesar de ello, él no podía dejar de verla a los ojos; ¿Cómo podía trabajar en un lugar lleno de personas con diferentes heridas y patologías, y seguir con esa mirada tan llena de vida?

En la mañana siguiente, mientras esperaba a que le entregaran la papelería correspondiente y sus pertenencias, sus ojos recorrían el lugar en busca de algo. O, más bien, de alguien. Pero, cuando fue interrumpido por la trabajadora social, para rectificar sus datos, se dio por vencido. No podía seguir cuestionándose algo que quería dejar enterrado en su pasado.

Tras un largo periodo, la férula en su pie fue retirada, comenzando así con los ejercicios de rehabilitación, por lo que, durante un tiempo, tuvo que apoyar su andar con un bastón. En varias ocasiones, inconscientemente, buscaba con la mirada a la enfermera de ojos perlados en sus visitas al médico pero, tal parecía, ella, y la doctora que lo atendió en un principio, tenían un área en específico y no rotaban por los consultorios donde el azabache era citado. Comenzaba a creer que aquél encuentro había suscitado sólo en sus sueños o, quizá, el destino simplemente se había burlado de él, recordándole un doloroso episodio de su pasado.

Los días siguieron su curso y, con ellos, el otoño se hizo presente con frías ventiscas. Las hojas comenzaban a caer, algunas de manera brusca, otras tantas eran lentas y perezosas. Las ocasionales lluvias sólo atraían nostalgia a quien caminara bajo sus frías gotas y, en los charcos que albergaban las mismas, el reflejo del cielo grisáceo daba un toque especial a ese sentimiento.

– Necesitas salir más, Sasuke. Si no, ¿cómo piensas inspirarte para tu próxima exposición?

Las palabras del rubio resonaban en su mente. Cierto era que, encerrado en su departamento, no encontraría las tomas perfectas para su siguiente proyecto. Y, con cámara en mano, dirigió sus pasos hacia el punto de encuentro con el rubio.

Dado que su motocicleta aún estaba en el taller, tomó el tren para llegar a Tokio. Acostumbrado al paisaje que se dibujaba entre las ventanas del vagón, cerró los ojos por algunos minutos, sin embargo, en su mente se dibujaban cada uno de los edificios, los árboles que perdían sus hojas y los anuncios publicitarios colocados en puntos estratégicos. Al llegar a la estación de Iidabashi, se acercó a una máquina expendedora, sacó un café y, al tenerlo en las manos, lo observó como si dudara de la frescura del producto. Respiró de manera lenta pero profunda y tomó asiento en una banca cerca de la máquina, descansando así su tobillo. Después de haber recorrido las estaciones de pie y encontrarse con la fría ventisca otoñal, el dolor en su tobillo se hacía presente como en los primeros días sin la férula. De repente, la imagen de la mujer de ojos perlados apareció en sus pensamientos. Volvió la mirada hacia la lata de café entre sus manos, la giró entre las mismas y, segundos después, tiró el envase que aún contenía la mitad del producto. Cuando el dolor cesó, continuó su andar.

Observó su reloj de muñeca al encontrarse frente a la puerta del local. Sabía lo que le esperaba al entrar. Pero el destino volvió a jugar con él. Bastó con unos pasos para escuchar la ruidosa voz del rubio reclamando su retraso, pero la atención que debía ser dirigida al mismo fue brutalmente robada por aquél rostro que resaltaba entre los demás gracias a esos profundos y brillantes ojos perlados.

– ¡Ah, Sasuke! ¡No me digas que eres el amigo de Naruto! – La voz de la peli-rosa lo sacó de sus pensamientos. A paso lento, arribó hasta la mesa, sentándose frente a la morena, sin dirigirle palabra alguna a quien le había cuestionado momentos antes.

– Espera, ¿lo conocen? – Sorprendido, el rubio no contuvo su curiosidad.

– Fue nuestro paciente hace unos meses, ¿verdad, Hinata?

– Así es – Con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, volvió su mirada hacia el azabache –. Me alegra que estés mejor, ¿has hecho los ejercicios para tu tobillo? – Por unos instantes la morena realizó una pausa, esperando la respuesta del chico frente suyo. Éste sólo dejó su cámara y recargó sus manos en la mesa, con la mirada fija en los ojos perlados, los cuales nunca se cansaría de ver, abrió la boca, dispuesto a hablar.

– Oye. Esto es un restaurante, no el hospital, y yo, no soy más tu paciente.

El azabache pudo distinguir que la morena perdía el valor de verlo a los ojos después de sus palabras. Tal como él pensaba, ella sólo lo veía de una forma; un paciente más.


	5. Capítulo 5 – Step by step –

「Capítulo 5」

– Step by step –

En el lugar se podía oler el delicioso aroma de la comida tradicional, escuchar el agua hirviendo que preparaban los fideos y, a su vez, el choque del cuchillo contra la madera al rebanar diversos ingredientes para los platillos. El reducido espacio del restaurante dejaba experimentar todo eso a sus usuarios, regalando así un cálido lugar para reuniones íntimas.

Pero aquello pasó a un segundo plano para la oji-perla. Las palabras que anteriormente había pronunciado el azabache le habían afectado. Normalmente era su compañera de trabajo quien se lo decía, pero esta vez se trataba de un paciente, con el que había tenido la oportunidad de encontrarse en una cita. Pero no era tan fácil para la morena. Algunos pacientes habían gustado de ella, le habían propuesto encuentros después de que su alta fuese dada, sin embargo ella nunca rebasó los límites entre la relación Paciente-Enfermera. Además de que, en su mente, sólo vivía un hombre: El rubio frente suyo.

– Sasuke, no seas rudo con Hinata. Es normal que ella te pregunte ya que fuiste su paciente, ¿no crees?

– No, Naruto, está bien – La chica de ojos color jade tomó por el brazo al mencionado, girando su vista hacia la morena –. Hinata siempre ha sido así, ya es tiempo que note la diferencia entre el hospital y la vida fuera de él.

El tema nunca fue del agrado de la oji-perla; No se trataba sobre el trabajo o las relaciones fuera del mismo. Después de que el rubio decidirá estudiar en el extranjero, ella se había prometido no pensar más en él o lo relacionado al amor, no porque nunca la notara en sus clases juntos, más bien era el hecho de que sabía que su corazón no podría corresponder a alguien más. Y, como era normal en la chica, todas esas emociones no podía expresarlas, por lo que su compañera mal entendió sus acciones.

– Yo… Yo creo que estoy arruinando su reunión… – Antes de que la oji-perla tomara su bolso, su adversa la sostuvo por la muñeca.

– Hina, esto es una cita doble, ¿recuerdas? – Al instante volvió su mirada hacia el azabache, quien no mostraba interés alguno en lo que habían provocado sus palabras –. Y, ya que sólo puedes ver a Sasuke como un paciente, yo saldré con él hoy.

– ¡Pero, Sakura, se supone que yo soy tu cita!

– ¿Quieres ayudar a Hinata? Además, las citas dobles son para conocernos los cuatro, ¿no? Y yo ya te conozco demasiado y no puedes decir lo mismo de Hinata, pues no te diste el tiempo de conocerla en la escuela elemental y yo no conozco lo suficiente a Sasuke, a pesar de que fue mi paciente.

– Bueno… Puede que tengas razón...

– ¡Lo ves! Bien, entonces que ya está decidido, ¿a dónde te gustaría ir, Sasuke?

– A ningún lado – El aludido dejó el vaso de agua, que anteriormente les habían proporcionado mientras hacían su pedido, sobre la mesa –. No he venido aquí a perder el tiempo –. Sin pensarlo dos veces, colgó la correa de su cámara alrededor de su cuello, se levantó y caminó hasta colocarse al lado de la morena, tomando su brazo para ayudarla a levantarse. Sorprendida, tomó su bolso para colgarlo en su brazo libre, viendo extrañada a quien la sostenía –. Y, si tanto quieren tener una cita, háganlo entre ustedes dos.

Antes de que alguno debatiera la decisión del moreno, éste se encontraba en la salida, llevándose consigo a la oji-perla. Ella, a pesar de no tener confianza en su adverso, lo siguió sin oponerse, no se sentía con el ánimo de continuar en una reunión que se había tornado incómoda para su persona.

Las nubes seguían cubriendo la ciudad, siendo acompañadas de una ligera lluvia. La mayoría de las personas había confiado en el pronóstico matutino, llevando consigo una sombrilla que encendían al sentir unas gotas sobre su rostro. Y, si uno fijaba su vista en la punta de los árboles alrededor de la acera, podía descubrir una ventisca sobre la ciudad, pero ésta era opacada por la multitud entre las calles. El largo cabello de la oji-perla comenzaba a empaparse, de su fleco caían unas gotas que rozaban su pálida piel y sus ojos se mantenían gachos, mientras su mano era sostenida con fuerza por la ajena. En cambio, el azabache sólo guiaba a la morena entre la multitud, aferrando cada vez su mano cuando las calles se hacían angostas o las personas exigían su paso antes que el otro. En ningún momento volvieron sus miradas para enfrentar al adverso, sólo siguieron su camino hasta alejarse del restaurante, sin preguntas. Sin palabras.

El móvil del mayor sonaba de manera continua, al igual que los pasos que daban, lo que hizo que la morena volviera en sí. Observó la espalda ajena, por instantes la desconoció puesto que nunca había visto desde aquél ángulo al azabache, contempló su nuca y el movimiento del cabello al caminar con un pequeño salto que apenas era perceptible. Fue entonces que la morena se detuvo repentinamente, apretando la mano del contrario para avisar de su acción. Éste, al sentir la delgada mano de la menor aferrarse más a la suya, deteniendo su andar, se giró lo suficiente para quedar frente a frente. Sus ojos se encontraron después de bastante tiempo; Los ojos perlados y cristalinos, que amenazaban con derramar los sentimientos que había suprimido desde el primer instante en el restaurante, fueron observados con detenimiento por los profundos e intimidantes azabaches.

Perdiendo la noción del tiempo, la morena contempló con atención el tenue brillo en los ojos de su contrario, un destello que no había sido capaz de mostrarse durante su estancia en el hospital. Y, sin que lo predijera, un cálido rubor comenzó a presentarse en sus mejillas, dándole color a su rostro. No era que la morena tuviera preferencia por los ojos azulados, sin embargo, la mirada del rubio le transmitía seguridad y alegría. Mas en cambio, había algo en el azabache de los ojos adversos que no le permitía apartar su vista de los mismos. Algo que no podía explicar.


	6. Capítulo 6 – Gaze –

「Capítulo 6」

– Gaze –

La lluvia comenzaba a cesar, las gotas corrían entre las hojas dejando a su paso un pequeño rastro y, al caer, chocaban con las sombrillas de los transeúntes en la ciudad. A pesar de la humedad en su cabello, la morena mantuvo la mirada en alto. Al mismo tiempo, el Uchiha observaba el tenue color perlado en los ojos adversos, por extraño que fuera, se sentía hechizado por aquellos enormes y brillantes ojos llenos de vida, muy por el contrario de los suyos. Al verlos, el recuerdo de sus días internado venían a su mente, sin embargo, éstos no eran acompañados de la misma inquietud que le representaba aquél lugar. No podía entender por qué sentía tal tranquilidad con aquella muchacha. No se trataba del hecho de que ella fuese su enfermera en aquél entonces, pues él mismo había mencionado la enorme diferencia entre su estancia en el nosocomio y fuera del mismo, era algo más que se mantenía oculto entre ambos.

Por el lado de la Hyuuga, aquél sentimiento era inexplicable. Todas esas emociones que brotaban al ver el azabache profundo de su adverso, eran nuevas y no terminaba por comprenderlas. Se trataban de sentimientos que no había realizado durante la escuela elemental. Cierto era que el rubio le hacía sentir segura y alegre con su mirada, pero, si se ponía a pensar en ello, esa mirada lucía resplandeciente ante el hecho de tener frente suyo a la peli-rosa. En cambio, ante la penetrante mirada del azabache sólo se encontraba ella.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – Al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, la morena se sobresaltó, mostrando un ligero rubor en sus mejillas tras escuchar la voz ajena.

– B-Bueno, yo… ¡Me disculpo por haberte arrastrado a esta situación! – Inclinó su cuerpo para acompañar sus palabras que, en su momento de valor, aumentaron de volumen, sin embargo fue perdiendo el mismo hasta llegar a un susurro – Y, también, me quiero disculpar por hacerte caminar tanto, siendo que tu tobillo aún duele…

– No tienes por qué disculparte, de hecho, no me interesa lo que hayan dicho sobre ti o cualquier persona – Al escuchar esas palabras, la oji-perla apretó sus manos sobre su regazo. Y, antes que ofreciera una nueva disculpa por su mal entendido, el moreno prosiguió –. Pero, la próxima vez, cuando algo no te parezca, simplemente recházalo. No tienes que dar explicaciones – Sin decir más, el mayor dio la media vuelta, alzó la mano derecha, sacudiéndola lentamente para despedirse de la menor.

La noche era fría, el viento movía de manera sigilosa las nubes, dejando ver, por segundos, la Luna en su cuarto menguante. En las calles, todo era iluminado por las luces artificiales de los faroles y las bombillas de las casas en rededor. Sin embargo, la habitación de la morena permanecía en la oscuridad.

Desde el ventanal, recargada en la pared y con la mirada perdida en el cielo, la morena analizaba en su mente lo ocurrido horas antes. En aquél restaurante se presentaron situaciones que no lograba entender, por más que lo intentara. Pero, lo que más le extrañaba, era el hecho de que sus pensamientos giraran en torno a lo ocurrido con el azabache, a pesar de haber estado en la misma mesa que su antiguo compañero de escuela elemental, su antiguo amor.

La mano que la había guiado, grande y cálida, el rose de la misma y la fuerza con la que sostenía la propia, aún eran percibidos. La espalda que pudo apreciar, parecía demostrar que era capaz de protegerla. Y esos ojos, profundos y penetrantes, le hacían pensar que él podía ver su alma y, en cualquier momento, robarla. Todos esos detalles lograban que la morena se sintiera ligeramente confundida. Era como si, de repente, la figura que se mostraba encamada en sus recuerdos comenzara a desaparecer, dando lugar a un ser al que le gustaría conocer un poco más.

Sus párpados comenzaban a pesarle, cerrándose involuntariamente en algunas ocasiones y provocando, a su vez, que su cabeza vacilara en cortos movimientos. Al cerrarlos, la figura del azabache aparecía frente suyo: Podía apreciar nuevamente como algunas gotas recorrían sus mejillas y cuello después de haber humedecido su larga y oscura cabellera, la forma en que prefería mirarla, confiado de la calidad de su equipo, y sus facciones que ocultaban a la perfección el posible dolor que sentía en su tobillo. Pero, al abrir los ojos de par en par, inconscientemente lo buscaba, encontrándose sólo con la sombra que proyectaban los muebles en la oscura habitación.

– ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos después de haber dado unas ligeras palmadas en sus mejillas, intentando disipar sus pensamientos.

De repente, el timbre de su móvil irrumpió en el silencioso lugar, haciendo sobresaltar a la morena. Se levantó, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la cama. Tomó el celular y deslizó su dedo pulgar para desbloquear la pantalla, leyendo así la notificación de un nuevo mensaje. Mas su sorpresa fue mayor tras leer el contenido del mismo. Después de pensar varios minutos en su respuesta, y de rectificarla, presionó un botón, enviándola. Observó la pantalla durante los siguientes minutos, su corazón comenzaba a acelerar su ritmo y sentía, a su vez, cómo sus manos se humedecían de poco en poco. El timbre de una llamada entrante llenó la habitación.

– ¿D-Diga? – En susurro, y con voz temblorosa, atendió al tercer timbre la llamada.

– Disculpa que te haya llamado a esta hora – Al otro lado de la línea, se podía escuchar una voz que era difícil de confundir –. Dime, ¿llegaste bien a tu casa?


	7. Capítulo 7 – Distress –

「Capítulo 7」

– Distress –

La ligera lluvia que envolvía la ciudad, los murmullos y risas de los consumidores, el ruido de la radio que trasmitía diversas canciones de algunos años atrás y el burbujeante hervir de los fideos, todo ello, era ignorado por el Uzumaki y su acompañante, Haruno.

Con el móvil apegado a su oreja derecha, el rubio sólo veía de reojo a su adversa, sintiendo la presión que su expectante mirada le otorgaba, junto con un continuo golpeteo en la mesa con su dedo índice. Era la cuarta vez que marcaba al azabache. Esperó en la línea, dejando que el tono de espera resonara en su oído hasta que una voz artificial contestó en su lugar y, resignado, terminó la llamada. Inhaló profundamente, llegando hasta sus fosas nasales el aroma de los platillos recién preparados y aguardando a ser consumidos. Pero, a pesar de tener frente suyo un tazón de Ramen de res, su apetito no lograba presentarse. Desanimado, exhaló en un sonoro suspiro, desviando la mirada hacia el asiento vacío en su costado.

– ¿Ves? Te lo dije, no me contesta y no lo hará.

– Bueno, ¿y si me das su número? ¿Crees que me conteste? – Sin dejar de hablar, buscó en el bolso su móvil. Desbloqueó la pantalla, creando un nuevo contacto.

– Sakura, ¿segura que todo esto es por Hinata? – Al ver la reacción de su adversa y escuchar la duda en sus palabras, el rubio comprendió la situación –. Ah, no importa… Su número es…

En la escuela elemental, su atención sólo era dirigida hacia la chica de ojos jade. Desde el primer instante en que la vio cruzar la puerta del salón, le pareció una niña bastante linda. Sin embargo no todo fue físico. Con el pasar de los días, las razones por las que gustaba de ella aumentaban, dejando de lado su apariencia, enfocándose en sus virtudes y defectos: Las sonrisas llenas de entusiasmo al hacer sus actividades favoritas, aprobar un examen o pasar tiempo con sus amigos, las lágrimas que evitaba derramar cuando caía, fallaba una prueba o peleaba con su mejor amiga. Pero, no había nada en el mundo que quisiera más, que el ver esa reluciente sonrisa en su rostro. Sus pensamientos no podían ser dirigidos a nadie más, a pesar de no ser correspondido de la misma forma.

Y el sentimiento perduró aun cuando el rubio se encontraba en el extranjero. A pesar de haberse topado con bastantes chicas, unas más atractivas, otras más comprensivas, él sólo tenía en su mente a una: Haruno Sakura.

Cuando veía el viejo álbum fotográfico, sus ojos buscaban por instinto a la peli-rosa, encontrándola en segundos. La nostalgia lo invadía. En ocasiones dejaba que su mente volara, imaginando o planeando encuentros con la menor, dejándole saber a su mejor amigo, el Uchiha, sobre estos, sin importarle lo imposibles que pudieran ser. _¿Cuánto habrá crecido? ¿Me recordará? ¿Seguirá igual o más hermosa que antes?_ Eran cuestionamientos que pronto respondería por sí mismo. Una nueva menta había surgido en su camino.

Sin embargo, todas sus ilusiones se vieron derrumbadas aquella tarde en la que su compañera, su amor platónico, dedicaba sus pensamientos hacia otra persona. Había olvidado la sensación que dejaba esa situación, había idealizado tanto un encuentro que no tomó en cuenta los gustos y sentimientos ajenos. Sin querer, dejó que la emoción de entablar una conversación con ella, vía mensaje, guiara sus acciones, por lo que no culpaba a nadie más que él mismo por una ilusión pasajera.

– Toma, éste es el número de Hinata – La voz femenina sacó de su ensimismamiento al rubio, tomándolo por sorpresa. Observó el pedazo de papel que extendía su adversa hacia él y, ligeramente extrañado, lo tomó –. Para que sea recíproco, por haberme dado el número de Sasuke.

– Ah, gracias, creo…

– Deberías hablarle. No sé, quizá le guste tu llamada y tengan una agradable conversación – El rubio sólo asintió, con un gesto con el que intentaba expresar una sonrisa.

Después de haber recorrido la ciudad en busca de dispersar sus pensamientos, regresó a su departamento. Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la cama y, sin ánimos de continuar ese día, cerró sus ojos.

En sus pensamientos, o lo que él conocía como sueños, el rostro sonriente de la peli-rosa aparecía como una imagen lejana. Por más que corriera, exigiendo a sus piernas una mayor velocidad, o por más que estirara sus brazos, pidiendo que estos fueran más largos, no podía alcanzarla. Desesperado, abrió los ojos de par en par. Observó por algunos minutos el grisáceo techo de su habitación y dejó que un desanimado suspiro llenara la habitación.

Por reflejo buscó su celular entre el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, desbloqueó la pantalla y abrió la lista de sus contactos. Por unos instantes dejó su mirada clavada en el nombre de su enamorada, pensando en llamarle o seguir la conversación pendiente, pero desistió. Quizá ella esperaba el mensaje de alguien más. Fue entonces que recordó el papel con el número de la oji-perla. Lo buscó entre sus bolsillos, encontrándolo en la parte trasera de su pantalón. Anotó el número, lo guardó y observó por unos momentos, dudoso de lo que pensaba hacer.

" _¡Hola, Hinata! Sakura me dio tu número y, bueno, me preguntaba si podía llamarte… ¿Puedo?... ¡Ah! Soy Naruto."_ – Presionó el botón para enviar el mensaje y, al hacerlo, un nuevo suspiro escapó de sus labios. De una, u otra forma, tenía que sacar a la peli-rosa de sus pensamientos, por lo menos esa noche. Poco tiempo después recibió la respuesta de la oji-perla.

– ¿D-Diga? – Al otro lado del auricular se podía escuchar una dulce y temblorosa voz, causando un poco de gracia hacia su receptor.

– Disculpa que te haya llamado a esta hora. Dime, ¿llegaste bien a tu casa? – A pesar de no tener una idea concreta para su conversación, dejó que las cosas tomaran su propio rumbo.

– No, no. No tienes por qué disculparte, estaba despierta de todas formas – Una risa nerviosa escapó de los labios de la morena –. Y estoy bien. Un poco empapada, pero bien.

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué empapada? ¿Sasuke no te dejaba ir? ¿Quieres que lo golpee?

– ¡No, nada de eso! Sasuke… – Al pronunciar aquél nombre, su corazón palpitaba cada vez más acelerado –. Él no hizo nada malo.

Su ritmo cardíaco presentaba ligeras alteraciones, su nerviosismo le hacía perder temperatura en sus manos y daba color a sus mejillas. Algo no andaba bien, sus sentimientos eran confusos y sus pensamientos sólo empeoraban su situación actual.


	8. Capítulo 8 – Intervention –

「Capítulo 8」

– Intervention –

Las hojas que danzaban junto al viento, aquellas que eran arrastradas por la suela de los transeúntes o las que se mantenían firmes en las ramas, anunciaban el pasar del tiempo sobre los que estaban tan ocupados de pensar en ello. Sólo algunos que dedicaran un segundo, cada día, hacia las ramificaciones de los árboles en la gran ciudad, podrían distinguir que le otoño hacía de las suyas, robando la vitalidad de los mismos, dejando a su alrededor un paisaje desalentador. Y, como si se tratase de una tregua, las grisáceas nubes desaparecían por algunos momentos, dejando que el Sol acogiera los cuerpos, tratando de apaciguar las frías ventiscas con sus débiles y cálidos rayos y, por las noches, la Luna aprovechaba para iluminar los oscuros rincones.

– Oye, Hinata, después del trabajo, ¿me acompañarías a comprar algunas cosas?

Desde aquél día, en el restaurante, la morena había preferido mantener la distancia con su compañera, hablándole sólo para lo necesario; la atención a sus pacientes. No tenía rencor hacia ella, sabía sus actitudes y cómo era la visión que tenía sobre su persona, pues con el pasar del tiempo se había acostumbrado a las palabras arrebatadas de la peli-rosa. Pero esta vez era diferente. En esta ocasión no se trataba sobre sus sentimientos, sino los de su compañero de la infancia, el rubio por el cual sus emociones seguían alterándose.

A pesar de salir juntas en algunas ocasiones, la morena no se consideraba como la amiga más cercana a la peli-rosa, sin embargo la conocía lo suficiente. Pero, aunque anticipara las acciones ajenas, no evitó sorprenderse con su actitud en aquella lluviosa y fría tarde. Y, sin ánimos, aceptó la invitación de su compañera. De alguna u otra forma, tenía que disfrazar su desagrado y dejar de evitarla, ya que, a fin de cuentas, era una persona que apreciaba.

El término de su jornada llegó a las 19:20. Cambiaron su vestimenta y tomaron sus pertenencias del locker correspondiente. En el camino hacia las tiendas departamentales que seguían abiertas, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el eco de las pisadas ajenas, el motor de los vehículos, las voces que sobresalían con los megáfonos o la música que anunciaba sus productos, pero, entre ellas, la falta de palabras llegaba a incomodar su andar.

– ¿Sabes? Tengo planeado hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Naruto, su cumpleaños está cerca – Extrañada, la morena fijó su mirada en su adversa –. Ya hablé con Ino, Shikamaru y todos nuestros antiguos compañeros, ¡por supuesto, tú estás invitada! – A pesar de no saber cómo reaccionar, regaló una sonrisa y agradeció el gesto, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra más, la oji-jade prosiguió –. También tengo planeado invitar a Sasuke, pero por alguna razón no contesta mis llamadas – Todo comenzaba a aclararse.

– ¿Por qué a él?

– Bueno, es el mejor amigo de Naruto, ¿no? – Aquello era cierto, sin embargo, la morena no podía creer del todo en las palabras ajenas –. ¿Cómo me queda este vestido? – Entre sus manos sujetaba un vestido a dos piezas, siendo el blusón de un rosa pastel mientras que la falda a juego mostraba un beige bajo la luz artificial del almacén. Lo observó por unos instantes y lo devolvió al estante, buscando otra prenda de su agrado.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras veían los vestidos, probándose varios modelos para elegir el adecuado. Aunque, para la morena, el estilo o color de la prenda no era lo que le preocupaba. Tenía el presentimiento que en la boca de la oji-jade aún había algo más, algo que no quería dejar fluir como cualquier palabra. Algo que, probablemente, tenía que ver con el azabache.

Pensar en ello provocaba un extraño sentimiento. Un hueco en su interior. Si ponía atención a cada una de las sensaciones que se presentaban en ella, podía descubrir que sus manos comenzaban a sudar, sentía su respiración cada vez más agitada, al igual que el latir de su corazón. No prestaba atención a su entorno y, en su mente, sólo podía divisar los rostros de los dos jóvenes que últimamente habían provocado revuelos en su ser.

En la salida del almacén, la peli-rosa buscó en el bolso su móvil, mientras, su adversa sólo esperaba a que continuaran su andar. A pesar de que el viento no soplara con la misma intensidad que los días pasados, el frío podía sentirse incluso entre la multitud, provocando que las personas abrocharan sus chaquetas o colocaran gorros sobre sus cabezas. Si la temperatura disminuyera unos grados, comenzarían a temer por una repentina nevada. Repentinamente, la mayor mostró el móvil a la oji-perla, mostrando en la pantalla el número de algún contacto. Sin entender mucho, esperó a que explicara su acción.

– Este es el número de Sasuke –. La morena seguía sin entender –. Sé que siempre te hago peticiones extrañas y que podrían incomodarte, pero en esta ocasión no es por mí, sino por Naruto – Escéptica, mantuvo el silencio. No sabía cómo afrontar a su adversa ante aquella situación, las palabras no venían a su mente. Apretó sus manos discretamente, esforzándose por no mostrar expresión alguna en su rostro –. ¿Podrías llamarlo e invitarlo? Eso haría muy feliz a Naruto –. Y con una sonrisa a medias y forzada, aceptó.

La oscuridad en su departamento nuevamente se hacía presente. La luz de luna mantenía alumbrados los muebles y alargaba las sombras de los mismos. Las ventanas permanecían cerradas por lo que ningún ruido podía irrumpir en el silencio que envolvía su alrededor.

Aferrando sus piernas a su torso, recargando su rostro en sus frías rodillas, la morena contemplaba su celular desde el ventanal. ¿Qué es lo que debería hacer? Se preguntaba con insistencia. En su mente aparecían dos escenarios distintos. En uno podía ver al rubio disfrutando de la compañía que el moreno le significaba, pues en una ciudad donde no conocía a nadie él era su único aliado. Pero, por el otro, sólo podía ver a la peli-rosa buscando la atención del mismo joven, a costa de los sentimientos que el rubio demostraba hacia la mayor.

– _La próxima vez, cuando algo no te parezca, simplemente recházalo._

Como un eco, las palabras que el azabache había dedicado a la morena llegaron a sus pensamientos. Parecían haberle dado el impulso que necesitaba en aquél momento. Y, con un profundo suspiro, tomó el celular. El tono de espera retumbaba en su tímpano derecho. Con cada segundo que pasaba, su corazón se aceleraba.

– ¿Diga? – Pudo sentir como su corazón se detenía por unos instantes tras escuchar aquella voz. Había olvidado el timbre grave de su receptor, aunque por posibles interferencias, escuchaba un ligero tono rasposo en el mismo. Sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

– Sasuke… – En su hablar se hacía presente un vibrato, producto de su nerviosismo –. No sé… No sé qué hacer – Sin que lo previniera, sus sentimientos comenzaron a salir en forma de diminutos cristales que recorrían sus mejillas –. Por favor… Ya no quiero seguir así…


	9. Capítulo 9 – Headache –

「Capítulo 9」

– Headache –

Edificios de un color monótono; árboles sin hojas que presumir, dejando a su alrededor un paisaje desalentador para la mirada de propios y extraños; personas con distintas historias detrás suyo, dejando a su paso un aire desconocido; animales que se atrevían a salir aquella fría tarde de otoño para buscar alimento y poder sobrevivir o, simplemente, seguir su curiosidad y, cuando sus energías se encuentren escasas, regresar al hogar que los acoge; nubes cubriendo la solitaria calle; cada detalle, cada movimiento o cada acontecimiento era detectado por el lente de la cámara que sostenía Sasuke entre sus manos.

Desde la ventana de su departamento, el moreno intentaba capturar alguna interesante imagen, sin embargo, la monotonía del barrio en el que residía no manifestaba alguna historia increíble. Había recorrido el mismo varias veces, buscando la escena perfecta, pero ante él sólo se presentaban situaciones y personas poco llamativas. Y, aunado a ello, el dolor en su tobillo y las frías ventiscas, le impedían explorar más de aquél país, el cual se volvió ajeno a su persona, a pesar de ser su país natal.

Aquella tarde, el timbre de su móvil irrumpía a cada minuto en su frío, y ya no tan silencioso, departamento. En la pantalla mostraba el conjunto de números pertenecientes a la peli-rosa. Aquella mujer que no había dejado de enviarle molestos mensajes a altar horas de la noche, y a tempranas horas de la mañana. Observó detenidamente la pantalla, haciéndose presente en su mente la imagen de su expareja. Era consciente que no conocía lo suficiente de aquella mujer, no más de aquellas pláticas que mantenía con el rubio sobre la misma, pero las insistentes llamadas y los masivos mensajes de texto, sólo le hacían ver lo exasperante que podía ser.

Las llamadas habían cesado, sin embargo su cabeza reclamaba con repentinos y agudos dolores. Acomodó su cuerpo en el sofá, recargando su cabeza en la codera del mueble. Poco tardó el gato, de un pálido gris con patas blancas, en subir sobre su regazo, acurrucándose sobre el mismo. La mirada del azabache se mantenía perdida en algún punto del techo, sin embargo, sus párpados pesaban más a cada segundo, como consecuencia de la efectividad del fármaco.

Sin percibir nada más que oscuridad, fue perdiendo la noción del tiempo. Podía escuchar como su sangre fluía por sus venas, las pausadas respiraciones y el preciso palpitar de su corazón. Pero nada es eterno y su tranquilo descansar fue interrumpido por un sonido familiar, que entre sueños, iba tomando fuerza a cada instante. El timbre de una nueva llamada volvía a resonar entre las cuatro paredes de aquella habitación.

– ¿Diga? – En su voz aún se manifestaba la somnolencia, reforzándose con un silencioso bostezo.

– Sasuke… – Al instante reconoció la voz femenina al otro lado del auricular –. No sé… No sé qué hacer – El sueño que momentos antes había provocado el medicamento, desapareció al escuchar la temblorosa voz ajena –. Por favor… Ya no quiero seguir así…

La noche paso sin ser percatada. La luz del día se asomaba de forma tenue sobre las grisáceas nubes que aún cubrían la ciudad. Y, al atardecer, los rayos del Sol lograron asomarse por algunos minutos, iluminando con un cálido resplandor la ciudad, regalando el calor que las frías nubes ocultaban.

Frente la estación _Shinjuku-sanchome, el azabache revisaba la hora en su reloj digital. La hora acordada había llegado. Alzó la mirada hacia las personas que entraban y salían de la estación; algunas vestían con prendas formales, típicas de quien desempeña sus labores en alguna importante empresa, otras tantas llevaban puestas las prendas adecuadas para sobrevivir a las frías ventiscas que no daban tregua. Pasó algunos minutos contemplando la escena, como si siguiera en busca de la toma perfecta. Y, sin vacilar, sus ojos se plantaron en la figura de una joven de estatura promedio, olvidando la existencia de los demás seres a su alrededor. La presencia de aquella chica resaltaba ante la mirada del moreno; La larga y oscura cabellera que se mecía con su andar, sus mejillas ligeramente teñidas de un cálido carmesí el cual daba color a sus pálidos tegumentos, su apresurado, pero cuidadoso andar. Y, sobre todo, aquellos ojos Lila, con un hermoso brillo perlado y de una mirada profunda que, al verlos, perdías la noción de tu ser, sintiéndote hechizado por los mismos. O eso percibía el azabache cada que los contemplaba._

 _El silencio entre ambos parecía incomodar sólo a la menor, quien dirigía fugaces miradas a su adverso. De vez en cuando, exhalaba en un suspiro tras sus fallidos intentos de crear una conversación con el azabache._

 _Minutos después, entraron a un pequeño, pero acogedor restaurante. La decoración en tonos marrones, con lámparas que asemejaban la luz de un atardecer en primavera, y la separación entre las mesas, hecha por un muro sólido, hacía que las reuniones, de diferentes propósitos, se tornaran íntimas para comodidad de los usuarios. Siendo elegida la última mesa por el mayor._

 _– ¿Y bien? – Después de que el mesero dejara dos vasos con agua junto con la carta, el Uchiha fue el primero en hablar. Tomó el vaso y bebió el contenido mientras esperaba la respuesta de su acompañante._

 _– B-Bueno, esto es un poco difícil de explicar – Titubeando, la morena buscó en su bolso una libreta y un bolígrafo. Como si estuviera acostumbrada, con rápidos movimientos anotó una dirección en el medio de la hoja, arrancándola al finalizar. Alteró su mirada entre su adverso y el pedazo de papel en mano, dudando de su acción –. Sakura me pidió, de favor, que te invitara a la fiesta que le hará a Naruto y, hm… Ésta es su dirección – Resignada, alargó sus manos para entregarle el papel. El Uchiha lo observó. La caligrafía de la oji-perla, a pesar de haber sido apresurada, era legible y con un estilo que hacía resaltar su feminidad –. Y, bueno, y-ya que eres el mejor amigo de Naruto… – El azabache alzó la mirada, notando el nerviosismo de la menor. Arrugó el papel en mano y lo metió en el bolsillo frontal de su chaqueta._

 _– Si crees que te ayudaré a conquistar a ese imbécil, estás perdiendo tu tiempo – Su tono de voz aumentó, mostrando indiferencia a las palabras ajenas. Sin embargo, su rostro mostró una ligera confusión ante el ademán de negación de la morena._

 _– N-No es eso, yo… Yo no quiero que vayas a la fiesta._


	10. Capítulo 10 – Accidental meeting –

「Capítulo 10」

– Accidental meeting –

Segundos que se convirtieron en minutos; Horas que se convirtieron en días. El tiempo pasaba veloz ante las personas que se mantenían atentas a su trabajo, a sus citas o a cualquier asunto, pero no al tiempo mismo. Sin embargo, para la morena, los días le significaban cierta incertidumbre y ansiedad.

En varias ocasiones, se preguntaba si la petición hacia el azabache había sido lo correcto; ella sabía que nadie podía disponer de las decisiones ajenas. Pero, en el fondo, tenía la esperanza de que aquél chico entendiera sus razones. A fin de cuentas, éstas no le beneficiaban a su persona.

Desde el primer minuto de aquella fría mañana, su corazón no dejaba de palpitar a un ritmo acelerado. En su mente dibujaba diferentes escenarios, preparándose para cada uno de ellos. Después de haber tomado una larga ducha, intentaba apaciguar cada una de sus emociones. Pero, mientras arreglaba su larga cabellera, sus ánimos de asistir a aquella reunión disminuían, pues sabía que la atención del Uzumaki sería sólo para la peli-rosa. _"A fin de cuentas, la presencia de Sasuke no era mala idea",_ en su mente comenzaba a formularse esa idea.

No, no debía dejarse llevar por sus viejos sentimientos.

Un broche plateado sostenía su cabello. En sus párpados móviles resaltaba una combinación de marrones perfectamente difuminados, creando una sombra apenas visible, acompañada de un ligero delineado, que lograban una apariencia casual y fresca en la mirada de la morena. Pero, al observar su reflejo con el vestido que días antes había comprado en compañía de la peli-rosa, un vació en su pecho se hizo presente. Nunca antes había pensado en qué sentimientos podía transmitirle un color, hasta el momento en que el azul marino de aquella prenda le hacía sentirse en un abismo del cual no podía escapar, sin embargo, pequeños rayos de esperanza se hacían presentes al divisar los puños y el encaje blanco de la misma. Y, cuando menos lo esperó, la hora acordada llegó.

Frente a la puerta, sus manos temblaban y humedecían ligeramente tras empuñarse. Por su espina dorsal recorrió un escalofrío, mientras que su cuerpo comenzaba a perder la poca fuerza que había reunido para llegar a su destino. Comenzaba a arrepentirse. Pero, al darse la media vuelta, la puerta abrió de par en par.

– Por fin llegaste – Al escuchar aquella voz, profunda y de un tono que podría definir como indiferente, su respiración cesó por unos instantes y su ser se heló por completo. A pesar de que se lo había pedido, ¿por qué estaba ahí?

Con un profundo respiro, enfriando su sistema respiratorio con el frío viento, haciendo que su diafragma resintiera el exceso en su suministro de aire, tomó el valor suficiente para encarar al azabache. Sostuvo por unos instantes más la respiración. Y, tras un silencioso suspiro, seguido de una amplia sonrisa, pasó de largó a su adverso, entrando al departamento.

Era consciente de que su comportamiento había sido inmaduro y rayando en lo grosero, sin embargo, su cuerpo había reaccionado por sí solo ante el cúmulo de emociones en su interior. Pero, a pesar de querer disculparse con el mayor, su vergüenza no se lo permitía; ¿Qué clase de persona creería el azabache que es ella? Quizá, lo mejor para aquél momento, era apartarse del muchacho mientras despejaba sus pensamientos.

– ¡Hey, Hinata! – Un joven, de tez apiñonada y castaña cabellera, había sorprendido a la nombrada, quien degustaba el último bocadillo en el platillo – ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! Ya me extrañabas, ¿verdad? – Ocultando una sonrisa detrás de su mano, la morena sólo atinó por negar con un leve gesto.

– Eres un bobo, Kiba – Sin pensarlo dos veces, la menor se aferró al torso ajeno con un abrazo. Aquél chico le había regalado momentos alegres y ofrecido su hombro en los tristes. Siempre se mantuvo a su lado, a pesar de haber sido rechazado por la misma ojiperla que mantenía su rostro oculto entre su pecho.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – El castaño mantenía apegada a la menor, mientras acariciaba con lentos movimientos su espalda. A pesar de tener entre sus brazos a la chica de quien se enamoró, no podía sentir más que angustia al verla en aquél estado. Haciéndose mil y un ideas en su mente, en las cuales el rubio era causantes de todas. Sin embargo, la morena negó, separándose de él para mostrarle aquella sonrisa característica de la menor; aquella que lo había cautivado.

– No es nada, no te preocupes – Dirigió su mirada hacia el platillo, recordando que el bocadillo que consumió anteriormente, había sido el último –. Oh, iré a la cocina por más, espera aquí.

Gracias a la repentina compañía del castaño, sus emociones se habían apaciguado, sin embargo, en su mente aún planeaba las palabras adecuadas para disculparse con el azabache. No podía continuar de esa forma, pues desde un principio sabía que había cometido un error al haberle hecho tal petición.

La música había cambiado de ritmo; una tranquila combinación de guitarras, junto con una batería y el sonido del teclado, dejaban que el vocalista interpretara sus letras en una armoniosa balada.

Cuando menos lo esperó, la morena se encontraba acorralada por dos brazos masculinos. Nombró entre risas nerviosas al chico que anteriormente había abrazado, imaginando que éste planeaba hacerle una broma de mal gusto. Pero, al dar la media vuelta, su ritmo cardíaco aumentó, sus pómulos mostraron un intenso carmesí y, de sus labios, sonidos entre cortados intentaban pronunciar el nombre de su agresor.

– Explícamelo – La voz del azabache era certera, logrando que el nerviosismo de su adversa fuera mayor a cada segundo.

– ¿Q-Qué cosa? – Insegura, desviaba la mirada ante el azabache penetrante de la mirada ajena.

– ¿Por qué razón no debía venir? Explícamelo

– Y-Ya te lo había dicho…

– Sólo divagaste en aquella ocasión. Sólo dime el por qué y me iré – La morena apretó sus manos sobre su regazo, mordiendo un poco su labio inferior para darse el valor necesario y, tras una larga pausa, comenzó a hablar.

– S-Sakura está interesada en ti, pe-pero Naruto, que es tu mejor amigo, l-la ama… Y, bueno… Esta es la fiesta de Naruto y yo… Yo no quer-… – Sin prevenirlo, los labios ajenos le hicieron callar. La presión que ejercían estos sobre los propios, el movimiento que provocaba ligeros chasquidos que no lograban ser silenciados por la música que retumbaba en las cuatro paredes, era algo que no terminaba por creer, a pesar de tener sus perlados ojos abiertos de par en par. Al separarse, la menor pudo distinguir en sus papilas gustativas un sutil sabor, característico del licor. Sin embargo, en la mirada que le dedicaba su adverso podía leer algo más. Algo que no se podía expresar.


	11. Capítulo 11 – Overdose –

「Capítulo 11」

– Overdose –

En una habitación de medianas proporciones, la música retumbaba entre las cuatro paredes. Los murmullos de los presentes eran sólo percibidos en las cortas pausas entre pista y pista. Sin embargo, las miradas que acechaban al moreno no se podían ocultar si quiera apagando las luces del lugar.

– ¡Hey, Sasuke! Quiero presentarte a mi mejor amiga, quien por supuesto ya tiene novio, ¿verdad, Ino? –, la mujer de cabellera rosada alzaba la voz por sobre su tono para presentar de manera adecuada a la nombrada. Al mismo tiempo, su rubia compañera sólo observaba cada detalle del mismo joven frente suyo.

– ¿Y Hinata? –, al término de sus palabras, el mayor llevó el envase de lata hacia sus labios y bebió la cerveza que momentos antes había destapado. Extrañada, y sin tener una idea concreta de qué contestar, la peli-rosa prosiguió.

– Bueno, a ella ya la conoces –, con su mano derecha realizó un ademán para acompañar su risa de incomodidad –. Además, ella no puede ver a otro hombre que no sea Naruto –, de repente, soltó el brazo de su compañera para alzar los propios y colocarlos sobre los hombros de su mayor –. ¡Tengo una idea! ¿Podrías ayudarme para que ellos dos terminen juntos? ¡Estoy segura que harían una linda pareja! –, como acto reflejó, alejó las manos ajenas de su persona, dejando a ambas chicas perplejas por su acto.

Días antes había leído los mensajes que la peli-rosa mandaba cada día, sin falta, pero, aunque pusieran a su mejor amigo como excusa para que él asistiera, no tenía planeado hacerlo. Las reuniones de ese tipo le parecían innecesarias y molestas. Sin embargo, cuando la oji-perla expresó sus deseos por no verlo en la fiesta para el rubio, la curiosidad dominó en él.

Algunos minutos pasaron, los suficientes para que el moreno se decidiera por abandonar el lugar, su paciencia se había agotado. Bebió el último trago de su cerveza y dejó caer el envase en el cesto de la basura. Caminó hacia la puerta, evitando encarar a la molesta peli-rosa o al ruidoso de su amigo. Sin dar un vistazo de vuelta, tomó la perilla y la giró, abriendo la puerta de par en par, encontrándose con la figura que había esperado ver.

– Por fin llegaste – Musitó para detener el andar de la menor. Sin darse cuenta, en su rostro se formó una media sonrisa; por insólito que pareciera, ansiaba ver la reacción de la morena ante su presencia en la reunión. Pero, cuando vio en el rostro de su adversa una sonrisa que no había expresado antes, la propia se borró y, al sentir el ligero roce de sus cuerpos al pasar la morena de largo frente su persona, la intriga llegó a él.

¿Tan importante era para ella aquél favor?

Vacilando por algunos momentos, el moreno permaneció en la reunión. Pero, a pesar de seguir a la morena con discreción, ella se rehusaba a estar en el mismo lugar que él. ¿Qué tan inmadura podría ser? Rindiéndose, caminó hacia donde se encontraba el rubio, arrebatándole la cerveza en mano que recién había destapado.

– Esa era mi cerveza, imbécil –, sin ánimos, tomó otro envase de la nevera portátil. Mientras ambos bebían el contenido en silencio, el moreno fijó su mirada en la menor. Debía encontrar la manera de acercarse a ella sin que lo evitara, como había hecho desde su llegada. Sin embargo, un chico de cabellera castaña se adelantó a sus pasos, recibiendo un sorpresivo abrazo de la menor –. ¿Sabes? Pensaba declararme hoy a Sakura, pero… A pesar de que hizo esta fiesta por mi cumpleaños, al único que ella quería ver es a ti –, el rubio dirigió la mirada a su adverso, extrañándose por el comportamiento del mismo.

– A mí me gustan las chicas de cabello largo –, con el envase de cerveza golpeó el pecho del menor, soltándolo.

– ¡O-Oye, ten más cuidado! – Antes de que se derramara más cerveza, el rubio recogió el envase para colocarlo en el cesto mientras, con varias servilletas, intentaba limpiar el contenido derramado. Pero, cuando alzo la mirada, había perdido de vista al moreno.

.

Sin pensar dos veces, rodeó a la menor entre sus brazos. A pesar de ya saber la razón de su petición, quería escucharlo de los labios de su adversa; aquellas pequeñas y delgadas comisuras que temblaban al intentar pronunciar palabra; aquellas que comenzaban a robar la atención de sus profundos ojos azabache; aquellas que incitaban al moreno a silenciarlas. Y, al cerrar los ojos, dejó de escuchar la poca coherencia en el hablar ajeno, sintiendo sólo su agitada respiración chocar contra la comisura mayor de los labios propios. A cada segundo podía degustar a la perfección los labios de la menor; una nueva sensación que recorría por cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, algo que no podría describir. Poco le importaba si aquél hombre castaño era pareja de quien mantenía entre sus brazos, pues el placer de sentir el húmedo roce entre ambos le hacía perder la noción de su rededor.

Cuando su aliento se agotó, y el separarse era la única opción, el moreno regresó en sí. ¿Quién era esta chica? ¿Y por qué lograba alterarlo de esta manera?

– ¿Q-Qué fue eso? –, el tembloroso timbre de la oji-perla era apenas perceptible entre la música que llenaba el lugar.

– ¿Qué? ¿Acaso eres tonta?

– ¡N-No es eso! Quiero decir… Tu aliento tiene alcohol en él, quizá estás borracho –, la música de fondo se detuvo, dejando que la voz de la morena se escuchara con más claridad.

– No es el caso. Soporto el alcohol, y sólo tomé un envase y medio –, en todo momento mantenía fija su mirada azabache en los ojos perlados de la menor. Le gustaba ver la forma en que se cristalizaban cuando se avergonzaba. Del mismo modo, sus temblorosos y delicados labios se volvieron de su agrado. O, quizá, podría atreverse a decir que todo en ella comenzaba a crear ciertas y nuevas emociones en él –. Hinata, ¿qué es lo que realmente quieres? –, sorprendida, bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, como si esperara encontrar la respuesta en aquél lugar.

– Yo… No estoy segura… – Al cerrar los ojos, decepcionada de sí misma, sintió como la mano adversa sostenía con gentileza su barbilla, levantando así su rostro. Al abrirlos nuevamente, se encontró con un inexplicable brillo en los ojos azabache. Aquél destelló superaba al que había descubierto en la mirada del rubio cuando la peli-rosa se encontraba frente a él. La tensión muscular en su estómago se presentaba como un singular revoloteo de mariposas y, aquellas emociones que creía olvidadas, se hacían nuevamente presentes, alterando cada uno de sus signos vitales.

– Por el contrario de ti, yo sí estoy seguro de algo –, una pequeña pausa aumentó la ansiedad y tensión en la morena. Mientras, el moreno observaba cada uno de sus gestos –. Quiero que seas mi novia.


	12. Capítulo 12 – Deep wound –

「Capítulo 12」

– Deep wound –

Efectos de sonidos mezclados con voces de diferentes tesituras y ritmos variados, llenaban cada una de las habitaciones. El nuevo disco que se reproducía de forma continua parecía marcar el contraste entre los asistentes que permanecían en la estancia principal, y los dos jóvenes resguardados en la tranquilidad de la cocina.

En aquella habitación, en la que los distintos olores de los diferentes alimentos se combinaban, se encontraban inmóviles el Uchiha, quien esperaba por una respuesta a la repentina declaración, y la Hyuuga, quien no terminaba de entender, no sólo lo dicho por el adverso, sino sus propios sentimientos.

La morena podía sentir como sus signos vitales iban alterándose a cada segundo que pasaba resguardada entre los brazos del mayor; La repentina febrícula que sentía y el color rojizo de sus mejillas eran causados por el rápido bombeo que su corazón realizaba; mientras que su respiración chocaba con la ajena, provocando que todo lo anterior se precipitara cada vez más. Pero, ¿qué podía responder? Al ver los ojos azabaches, sentía que la respuesta saldría en cualquier momento, sin pensarlo por más tiempo, sin embargo, su razonamiento la mantenía en silencio. Debía encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

– ¿Por fin hablarás? – Después de unos minutos más, el azabache fue el primero en expresarse. La menor seguía sin poder formular oración alguna.

– Yo… – Con un suspiro que le permitía aclarar su mente, la ojiperla prosiguió –. Yo no puedo darte una respuesta apropiada.

– Es por el idiota de Naruto, ¿no es así? – Como si de repente viniera a su mente, el moreno se apartó de su adversa, sin retirar la mirada sobre ella –.

– No se trata de eso, Sasuke – la delicada voz de la menor tomaba fuerza con cada palabra –. No es sobre lo que sentía, o siento por él. Más que eso, es el hecho de que aún no te conozco bien. Sí, fuiste mi paciente, y sé lo básico de ti, lo superfluo, pero no te conozco realmente. No sé si alguien más ha estado antes contigo, si te han lastimado o si tienes la cicatriz de algún amor pasado; así como tú tampoco sabes de nada de mí. No crees… – Al ver el rostro de su contrario, sus manos se empuñaron y su voz volvió al tenue tono que le caracterizaba –. ¿No crees que eso sea más importante que sólo gustarse?

Las palabras que pronunció finalmente la morena lograron que su adverso reaccionara. Aquella actitud impulsiva que lo había llevado a besar a la menor, no era propia de él, sin embargo, reconocía que había algo en ella que le hacía perder la razón y el control de sí.

El resto de la velada la pasaron cada quién por su lado, tratando de tranquilizar cada una de las emociones que habían surgido en la pequeña habitación.

.

– ¡Código rojo, código rojo! – Una voz masculina voceaba dentro del largo pasillo que recorría desde la entrada del nosocomio a la sala de urgencias. El paramédico que guiaba la camilla hacia la sala vociferaba para atraer la atención de los médicos y enfermeras en el área.

Los segundos comenzaban a pasar tan lentos como una eternidad, cualquier movimiento en falso podría significar la vida de la paciente. Rápidamente, el equipo médico comenzó a intervenir a la mujer de mediana edad y, acostumbrados a realizar cada uno sus papeles definidos, comenzaron a estabilizarla mientras les era otorgada una sala en quirófano.

Aún consciente, la paciente sostenía con fuerza su abdomen, refiriendo en la misma zona un insoportable dolor. Mientras la pelirosa colocaba una sonda nasogástrica, su compañera buscaba una vena que pudiera puncionar. Al mismo tiempo, las demás enfermeras desvestían a la mujer. Colocaban una bata y vendaban las piernas.

– ¡Hinata, la paciente está a punto de entrar en choque! – Gritaba la peli-rosa a la menor.

– ¡No puedo encontrar una vía! – Respondía a la vociferación de su mayor mientras buscaba en cada parte del cuerpo de la paciente –. ¡Sakura, coloca el catéter central! – Sin tiempo para reparar en sus acciones, la nombrada empujó a su contraria, tomó el equipo necesario, procediendo a la punción requerida.

Pero, a pesar de los esfuerzos por evitarlo, mientras el equipo era conectado a la guía metálica; la paciente falleció. Por unos minutos, la sala permaneció en silencio. El efusivo teclear de los médicos que se encargaban del papeleo era el único ruido presente. La tensión permanecía en el lugar.

Con pasos cortos, la morena se acercó al cuerpo inerte de la mujer. Tomó la orilla de la sábana que sobresalía de la camilla para cubrir su rostro, pero los pasos acelerados y la voz masculina que preguntaba por la mujer, detuvieron su acción. Retrocedió a penas unos pasos y, al alzar la mirada, el sentimiento de impotencia cristalizó sus perlados ojos lilas. Devastada, terminó su guardia en el hospital.

– Vaya, hasta que por fin sales – Aquél muchacho, de tez nívea y oscura cabellera, caminó hasta posarse frente a la menor. Pero, algo no andaba bien en la morena –. ¿Pasó algo? – Con un ademán, la menor negó –. Bien. Vamos, entonces.

A pasos lentos, siguió el andar de su adverso, con la mirada fija en el suelo. Sin embargo, su mente permanecía en la sala de urgencias, en el recuerdo del cuerpo inerte. Sus ojos volvían a cristalizarse. Sus manos, empuñadas, temblaban por la fuerza ejercida. No era la primera vez que fallecía un paciente frente ella, pero al ver llegar al esposo de la señora con un bebé en brazos, le había partido el corazón. Conocía a la perfección el dolor por el cual pasaría aquél inocente ser. Las lágrimas comenzaban a caer, recorrían sus mejillas hasta llegar al mentón, cayendo silenciosamente en su vestimenta.

– Hey, Hinata… – Escuchaba en un susurro lejano su nombre –. Detente… – La voz se hacía cada vez más fuerte –. ¡Hinata, detente! – Sorprendida, sintió una cálida mano que sostenía con fuerza su brazo, jalándola hacia la dirección en la que el cuerpo ajeno se hallaba y, en un segundo, vio el rastro de luz de un acelerado vehículo que, a su vez, dejaba a su paso el ruidoso eco del claxon – ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!? – El azabache giró a la menor, la miró fijamente y, al hacerlo, pudo notar que el brillo que tanto le atraía, era opacado por la tristeza que brotaba de sus hermosos ojos.

– Yo… Yo no pude… – El tono de su voz se entrecortaba a cada palabra –. Yo no pude salvar a una paciente… Yo… No pude… – Con sus manos cubrió su rostro, intentando detener el llanto –. Falleció por mi culpa… Yo…

– Las personas mueren a diario –. Soltó los brazos de su menor, observándola –.

– Pero… Su hijo… ¡Su hijo crecerá sin conocer el cariño que sólo una madre puede dar! No podrá recordar su rostro…

– Entonces revívela.

– ¿Q-Qué…?

– Anda, revívela. Ah, pero empieza por mi familia.


	13. Capítulo 13 – Endless tears –

「Capítulo 13」

– Endless tears –

El velo nocturno que cubría la ciudad le permitía a la ojiperla contemplar, a medias, la espalda del mayor, el cual se abría el paso entre la multitud a marcha acelerada.

" _Empieza por mi familia"._

Aquella petición no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cabeza de la morena. A los pies de su cama, abrazando sus piernas mientras ocultaba su pálido rostro entre ellas, no dejaba de lamentarse por todo lo ocurrido durante el día; Desde el fallecimiento de su paciente, hasta que vio al azabache partir. Se sentía la mujer más desdichada e inútil del mundo.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo, deslizándose en distintos intervalos de tiempo. Los fríos cristales recorrían con velocidad sus mejillas, topándose con aquellos que se detenían entre sus labios y el mentón. En su mente, sólo aparecía el moreno. Cuando cuidaba de aquél joven, durante su estadía en el nosocomio, había sentido una ligera opresión en su pecho al escuchar sobre la ausencia de sus padres en su vida. Sin embargo, en aquél preciso momento, rodeada por la oscuridad, aferrada a sus muslos como si estuviera consolando a un niño que perdió su dulce favorito, su corazón era oprimido con fuerza entre sus pulmones, dificultando su respiración. Ahora entendía que las palabras del mayor iban ganando poder sobre ella.

En un momento dado, tras haber enjuagado con los puños de su sudadera todas las lágrimas, provocando una ligera irritación tanto en sus pómulos como en sus párpados, tomó el celular entre sus finos dedos. En primera instancia observó sus manos, aquellas con las que había salvado varias vidas, así como había perdido otras tantas. Después, enfocó la mirada en la pantalla, la cual reflejaba su pálido rostro. Al verse, descubrió que sus ojos eran mucho más pequeños, fue entonces cuando notó el ardor que dejaban aquellos cristales salados. Inhaló con pesadez.

Con temor, desbloqueó la pantalla inicial. Buscó en sus contactos. Uno por uno. Al llegar al nombre requerido lo observó por unos minutos más, le daba la impresión que, si veía el nombre en la pantalla un poco más, el mensaje que quería transmitir le llegaría telepáticamente. Pero las cosas no funcionan así.

– … – El tono de espera retumbó en el tímpano de la menor. Después de cuatro timbres, respondieron al llamado.

– Te aclaro que si tus intensiones son seguir lamentándote, colgaré al instante.

– No, Sasuke, por el contrario –, a pesar de que el tono de su voz era inseguro, pronunció cada palabra sin tartamudear, pues lo último que quería era molestar a su contrario –. Yo… Yo quisiera enmendar mi error y, sobre todo, agradecerte.

– ¿Agradecerme? ¿Por qué lo harías? – A lo lejos, el azabache pudo distinguir que, del otro lado del auricular, negaban con movimientos lentos de cabeza –.

– No es algo que pueda tratarse por teléfono –, la ojiperla aguardó unos instantes, respiró con más tranquilidad y, como si tuviera al chico frente suyo, desvió la mirada al suelo y suspiró –. Quisiera encontrarme contigo mañana… Quiero decir, si puedes… Y quieres…

– … –, del otro lado de la línea no escuchaba ruido alguno. Separó el móvil de su oído para rectificar que seguía la llamada. Dudó en seguir, pero la voz del moreno le detuvo justo a tiempo –. Te veo mañana, en frente de la estación Shinjuku-sanchome –, la menor no evitó esbozar una sonrisa –.

– ¿A las 6 te parece bien?

– Ajá.

– Bien, entonces nos vemos ahí –, el contrario asintió para enseguida colgar, pero antes de siquiera tocar la pantalla, escuchó la voz de la ojiperla –. ¡Ah, Sasuke!... Gracias. Descansa.

.

Resguardados entre las tres paredes que rodeaban la mesa, aguardaban el momento perfecto para soltar las palabras adecuadas y cortar de una vez el eco que las cucharas producían al revolver el café. Aquél lugar le traía incómodos recuerdos a la menor, pues se trataba de la cafetería en la que había realizado la absurda petición que, sin haberlo previsto, desató nuevas emociones en su persona. Sin embargo, las dudas fueron desapareciendo, y sus sentimientos cada vez eran más claros.

El sólido muro que separaba una mesa de otra acentuaba el nerviosismo de la ojiperla. Y, al toparse con la mirada penetrante de su adverso, algo en ella iba creciendo; Como si las famosas mariposas comenzaran, de una en una, a mover sus alas. Tomó la taza entre sus manos, llevándola hasta sus labios y así sorber un poco de café. Quizá con ello podrían dejar de revolotear a su antojo.

– ¿Y bien? – El primero en romper el silencio fue el Uchiha –. ¿Qué es 'eso' que no puede tratarse por teléfono? – Apretando sus manos sobre su regazo, la morena trató de calmarse –.

– Bueno… Antes que nada, quisiera disculparme –, el semblante de la menor perdió la alegría en pocos segundos –. Me alteré tanto que no recordé que tú… –, dudando en continuar, observó a su adverso –. Bueno, me disculpo por mi falta de razonamiento aquella noche. Yo sé que no soy un ser supremo, o algo por el estilo, para evitar que mis pacientes fallezcan. Lo sé…

– Entonces, ¿por qué dejas que te afecte?

– Eso es porque… – Inhaló con calma, llenando sus pulmones hasta descubrir el aroma de la fragancia que su adverso utilizaba –. Si tuviera el grandioso poder de regresar a alguien a la vida… Sería egoísta por primera vez en mi vida –, en el rostro de la chica se dibujaba lentamente una sonrisa, sin embargo, mucho faltaba para que aquél gesto fuera sincero –.

– Entiendo –, recargándose en el muro, el mayor sacó su cartera. Buscó el dinero para pagar las bebidas y lo dejó sobre el pedazo de papel con la cuenta pendiente –. Decías que me quieres agradecer, ¿no?

– Ah… Sí –, sin tiempo de entender lo que ocurría a su alrededor, la morena tomó sus cosas, colgando su bolso sobre el hombro –.

– Tengamos una cita –, concluyó con voz autoritaria, levantándose de su asiento. Al salir del establecimiento, la morena detuvo su andar, sosteniéndolo por el brazo. Sin prevenirlo, su corazón dio un ligero vuelco al encontrarse con el rostro de la menor; el semblante, que momentos antes se encontraba bajo la sombra de la tristeza, se iluminó gracias a la sonrisa que esbozaba, provocando que sus grandes ojos perlados se cerrasen para mostrar el gesto más sincero que podría regalarle a su adverso.

– Yo ya la consideraba una, desde que salí de casa.


	14. Capítulo 14 – Outcomes –

.

「Capítulo 14」

– Outcomes –

Alumbrados por las luces de los faros, separadas por cinco metros una de otra, seguían su camino entre la multitud. Evitando la mirada el uno del otro. El ambiente que les rodeaba comenzaba a parecer incómodo y difícil de llevar, sin embargo, la chica de mirada serena, no dejaría pasar aquello como un día más. Debía encontrar una explicación lógica a sus repentinos cambios de actitud impulsados, claro, por aquél joven azabache.

– Y, entonces, tu recuperación fue rápida, ¿no?

– Sí.

– Me alegro de escuchar eso –, comentaba la morena mientras su rostro dibujaba una clara inseguridad –. ¿Y tu motocicleta? ¿Ya la arreglaste por completo?

– Aún faltan detalles.

– Ya veo –, prosiguió con titubeos –. Ya veo…

Por más esfuerzo que hiciera en seguir la conversación, la menor sentía como si un gran abismo los separara; algo que le impedía seguir adelante. No encontraba las palabras correctas, y éstas parecían temerosas de salir. Lentamente, las dudas comenzaban a invadirla. _"¿Es verdad que gusta de mí?", "¿Y si sólo quiere llegar a Sakura?"… "Pero, entonces, ¿aquél beso qué significó?"_

El paisaje que se dibujaba frente a la morena, cuando reparaba en éste, le parecía un mundo paralelo, mientras, la silueta masculina que caminaba a su costado se convertía poco a poco en una sombra opaca e inalcanzable. Recordaba el roce de la mano ajena; cálida, y con la fuerza necesaria para sostener la propia. En cambio, podía asegurar que, al tomar la palma de aquella sombra desconocida, el frío se impregnaría en su piel hasta llegar a lo más profundo de su ser. Pensar en esa reacción le provocaba un vacío en su estómago; _"¿Por qué sentía esa extraña sensación?"_

Alzó la vista nuevamente, esta vez con dirección hacia su adverso. Lo observó con atención; Su cabello despeinado por el viento que soplaba a contra dirección, el carmesí que resaltaba en los pómulos y la punta de la nariz, dando color a sus pálidos tegumentos, y sus labios, aquellas carnosidades que habían tomado sin permiso un beso, usurpando a su vez un suspiro y dejando en su lugar confusión. Sin percatarse, sus dedos acariciaron con delicadeza la comisura de su labio inferior. _"¿Por qué le daba tantas vueltas al asunto?"_

– Sasuke… – La débil, pero tenue voz de la menor llamó la atención del Uchiha, haciendo que éste girara su cuerpo en una media vuelta, percatándose de la distancia entre su acompañante y él –. ¿Podemos sentarnos un rato? – En su vida, había visto cientos de sonrisas: Algunas radiantes de alegría, otras tantas con un deje de melancolía, existían aquellas que se fingían con el fin de lograr una armonía entre el producto anunciado o sólo las que buscaban concluir una tarea tediosa. Sin embargo, el gesto que mostraba la menor iba más allá de todas esas expresiones expuestas en cualquier álbum de muestra.

Para el moreno, el ambiente entre ambos no le era desconocido, pues a pesar de no mostrar interés alguno en nada en particular, dio oportunidad a lo que algunos llaman "amor", siendo poco gratas sus experiencias en ello. Pero, la mujer que se reflejaba en sus pupilas le significaba un mundo nuevo; algo que carecía de explicaciones y se enfocaba en inesperadas acciones. No creía en definiciones incoherentes, ficticias o, como normalmente se les describía, "cursilerías", a pesar de ello, al observar los cristalinos y vívidos ojos de su adversa, algo en su interior se hacía presente.

– Sasuke –, sin previo aviso, la voz de la menor volvió a interrumpir sus pensamientos –. Quisiera… – Con lentitud la morena alzó la vista hacia él, desviándola al instante al percatarse que éste la observaba atentamente –. Quisiera disculparme –, sin percatarse de sus acciones, el moreno volteó los ojos en blanco. Nunca había sido tan paciente con alguien que sólo sabía bajar la cabeza –. Creo que me he precipitado en tomar tu brazo y, prácticamente, obligado a tener una cita conmigo.

– ¿Estás hablando en serio? – Encaró una ceja. Ella asintió.

– Me dejé llevar por el cúmulo de emociones. Tú… Tú apareciste en un momento en el que más necesitaba el apoyo de alguien y, a pesar de haber sido un poco rudas, en tus palabras encontré el impulso necesario para seguir –, la fuerza en sus nudillos empezaba a enrojecer los mismos –. Últimamente han pasado muchas cosas a mi alrededor que me tienen confundida… Quise seguir un impulso, demostrar que podía dejar esa debilidad en mí… Pero, en definitiva, yo no soy así.

La repentina confesión de la morena dejó sin palabras a su mayor. Era como si, después de un tiempo, la mujer que le transmitió confianza y tranquilidad, hubiese aparecido de la nada. Esa enfermera que parecía tratarlo como un humano más en el planeta, y no como un ser supremo y perfecto que cualquier mujer idolatraba.

– ¿Entonces intentabas impresionarme?

– ¡No se trata de eso! – Sonrojada, trató de encararlo –. Tú y yo nos conocimos en el hospital, fuiste mi paciente y yo no puedo salir con alguien así. Lo que quería era dejar a un lado todos esos protocolos que tengo en mi cabeza e intentar conocerte más allá de un historial clínico.

– Entonces, ¿estás aceptando salir conmigo?

– N-No… – Unió ambos índices en un jugueteo nervioso –. Quiero conocerte, sí, pero no con el fin de tener una relación ahora mismo. Ser amigos, por el momento eso estaría bien… Para mí.

Algo en aquella mujer no dejaba que su mente se mantuviese despejada; esa sonrisa que carecía de respuesta lógica al hecho que, después de haber presenciado sinfín de casos clínicos, siguiera igual de reluciente todos los días; Esa dulce y tímida voz que trataba con todas sus fuerzas en obtener un deje de seguridad; Y esos ojos de un hermoso color perla, reflejaban numerosas emociones pero, sobre todo, reflejaba la sinceridad que pocas personas habían mostrado frente a él.

– Entonces… ¿Puedo contar contigo? – Unos segundos bastaron para que el moreno mostrase un gesto a su menor, una ligera pero tenue sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras asentía, dándole así la pauta a pensar que todo empezaba a mejorar entre ellos.


End file.
